Flirting Gone Wrong
by ponytail30527
Summary: Ever since Athena and Elli met Jack and Buck, they've been flirting with them and the other girls. Now they've made it musical! yeah, they're my O.C.'s


**Not to confuse anyone, this story has two new O.C.'s of mine from Father's Day, chapter 11. There's a small description of them in my profile if you want to read it. (Under the squirrel category)**

**I don't own the penguins of Madagascar, but I do own my O.C.'s**

Elli and Athena were sitting down eating their fish alone of the top of the H.Q. one morning, when the two girls heard a faint noise. "Do you hear something?" Elli asked Athena, who only shrugged and tried to get back eating.

Then it became louder and Buck and Jack stood there playing mini guitars. "Hello girls" Jack said winking his blue eye at Elli.

The girls moaned. "Not _another _visit from these two!" Athena said. Ever since they met those squirrels, they've been popping by the zoo to flirt with more and more girls. Sadly, they were always rejected, but they kept coming! Athena said it must be in their nature.

Then, of course, the two started singing. They played their guitars to a rock n' roll sounding song.

"Two maidens were stealing" Buck started.

"A gig from two kind men" Jack sang.

"Whose singing was magic" Buck sang.

Elli snorted. _Yeah right! _She thought to herself, but this was too good to stop!

"They were both so handsome" Jack sang imagining himself.

Athena snorted. _In a fun house's mirror! _She thought to herself not wanting to stop them either.

"How did you get to be so good looking?" Buck asked, but still in a singing tone glancing over at his twin brother. They looked exactly alike, but Buck had grey fur and Jake had brown.

"Genetics" Jack answered.

"Ah" Buck said nodding his head.

"One fair and Pretty" Jack sand looking at Elli.

"And one a dark beauty" Buck said looking at Athena, even though she wasn't dark. She was in the down feathers.

"One wearing orange" Jack sand, but no one was wearing orange.

"And one…well you know perfectly well nothing rhymes with orange!" Buck said glaring at the brown furred squirrel. He only shrugged.

"Here's the song the song you belong, with lads like us! Here's the song you belong, belong, with lads like us!" They both sang and ending the song and throwing their paws off their guitars and in the air. "Ta da!" they said with big smiles.

The two girls starred at them for a minute with absolute silence. First Elli snorted breaking the silence, then Athena did, then the two girls were rolling on the platform with laughter. "Where did you learn that song?" Elli asked holding her sore stomach from laughing.

"We wrote it for you." Jack answered.

"Well, we made it up as we went along, but we technically wrote it." Buck said.

Athena banged her flippers against the concrete laughing on her belly with her face turning red from laughing. "Please…stop I'm gonna bust my inner organs!" she said exhausted. She wiped away a tear from her eye. "Listen Buck, I'm flattered, but sorry. It's still no."

Jack and Buck sighed. "Ah, well. Hey! Let's go over to the lemur habitat!" Jack suggested.

Buck smiled. "Yeah, then the whole dark beauty thing will make sense with Maurisa!"

Athena and Elli waved goodbye to the two as they scurried over to the lemur's place. "Do you think they'll ever learn Athena?" Elli asked as they strummed their guitars in front of a very annoyed Maurisa.

Athena giggled and shook her head. "Nope, there's a 54.32% chance they won't."

The two looked at each other before bursting out in laughter again and heading down into their H.Q. by the fishbowl entrance, laughing the entire way as they fell down.

**Okay, I don't own the song either, but if you want to hear it, type in: ****We're Gonna Find it-Barbie and the Diamond Castle. Posted by niiraa.**

**It's at the last part of the video, but it's very funny! Seriously, what would you do if a boy came up to you, or someone you knew, and sang that?**** I'd laugh my head off like Elli and Athena! **

**Just a cute little oneshot, I was bored and wanted people to meet these two more. **

**Bye!!**


End file.
